1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for surgically correcting and stabilizing spine deformations, and more particularly, to such a device that effectively provides support to the vertebrae affected.
2. Other Related Applications
The present application is a continuation-in-part of allowed and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 017,050, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,251 filed on Feb. 20, 1987, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
3. Description of the Related Art
The device claimed in the above-referenced parent application has been modified to further improve the efficiency of the device by adding structural integrity and improving its anchoring on the spine.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.